


More Than A Crush

by INeverKnewLoveHurts



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeverKnewLoveHurts/pseuds/INeverKnewLoveHurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob didn't even mean for it to happen, but there is no way for him to take it back and now everyone hated him the one he think he may like even hate him. What was he suppose to do now?? Bella Bashing/Suicide Rated M for a reason, If you don't like, you don't read.<br/>R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it me here and short story for yall and I hope yall like it also there is sucide and bashing in this story if you dont like that then please kindly click on the back button it will on take a second or minutes if you have slow connection for this story to disppear lol.
> 
> So please read and review and I hope you enjoy this short story

More Than A Crush

by QueenOfTheTaken

 

EJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

 

He didn't like this emotion he was feelings, he didn't like how he was starting to have a damn crush on that sexy bloodsucker, Edward Cullen, wait did he just call him sexy fuck he need to get him out his mind.

Jacob was just having a normal day with his pack well almost normal day until that bloody Edward Cullen told his girlfriend Bella that he need to talks to him, like hell he talks to that leech but he would do anything for Bella, seeing that she was his best friend and also the girl he should be having a crush on.

Jacob found himself waiting for them in the woods wondering what Edward wanted to talk about. He growled when caught the scent of Edward along with Bella coming close.

Jacob watches as Edward and Bella appear through the clearing and stopped a couple feets away from him.

"Thank you for coming to meet us Jacob." Bella thanked, smiling at Jacob. Before walking toward him and giving him a hug, Jacob could have swore he heard Edward growl when he hugged Bella and grinned at Edward.

"Now let's get straight to the point what do you want Cullen, why did you call me here?" Jacob asked once Bella moved back to Edward's side.

"Well Jacob, me and Edward are getting married!" Bella shouted in excitement. "So I told Edward to just try to get along with you for my sake."

"Hence the point of this meeting black, I'll try to get along with you, if you can try to do the same." Edward interjected displeased, that he has to get along with the mutt.

"What you are going to married that bloodsucking leech Bella?!" Jacob shouted aggravated, he can feel his shift coming and is trying so hard to hold it back. "He a fucking vampire do you not understand that !?"

"Jacob I love Edward matter what he is, and nothing will break up including you!" Bella yelled back angrily, hand balling into fists. "Will you try to get along with him please for me!"

Jacob hated when Bella pull the friend card, every time he asked himself why do he like her, what does he see in her that make him like her, and he doesn't know, he doesn't even fucking why he liked her in the first place. But he in his mind, he feel like that he may not have like her but was jealous of her because he wish it was him by Edward side instead of her.

"You better erase that thought from you mind dog." Jacob heard Edward growled in disgust across the clearing to him.

" _Shit!"_ Jacob forgot that Edward fucking can read his mind. " _Dammit now the leech know that I may like him!"_

"Shit stop reading my damn mind." Jacob all but bellowed, mortified at such thought he was thinking. "I don't even fucking like you like that."

A gasp can be heard from Bella and Jacob turned his head toward her to see her staring at him in betrayal.

"You like Edward?" Bella hissed, shaky glaring at Jacob. "All this time I thought you liked me it was Edward that you liked, you fucking backstabber!"

"NO! i don't eve…" Jacob started to say but it was useless the damage was already done and they know, Edward know that he may like him and he can't go back from that. Jacob back away from the hateful and disgustful glares that he was getting from the two of them, and ran.

He ran trying to figure out what happened, he ran knowing but hoping he wasn't going to be rejected, he ran thinking how did this even happen in the first place, he ran and ran until he couldn't think anymore.

Jacob didn't even pause when he race through La Push to his house, when he heard his packmates call out his name. Once he got to his and his father house he went straight to his room ignoring his father call for him to came back and talk to him.

Jacob lied down on his bed and pressed his face into his pillow and screamed.

"Jacob is everything okay?" He heard his father, Billy Black though the close door.

"I'm fine dad.' Jacob replied back gloomily, flipped over onto his back and stare at his ceiling.

"Okay then, if you want to talk I'll be in the den." Jacob heard Billy.

Jacob sighed and rubbed his eyes, he doesn't think his father would be very happen if he told him he was probably gay.

" _God, this suck."_ Jacob thought to himself overwhelmed.

He just want to go to sleep and forget this ever happen. So sleep he did.

 

EJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ

 

_Jacob found himself in the middle of a field, the sun out and the wind just breezing through, and he never felt so relaxed before in his life, to just feel the nature seems to calms him down. he was wondering why he was in the field in the first place. until he hear the voice of his crush in a way he never thought he would hear._

_He spinned around to see Edward freaking Cullen standing there in all his glory looking he just came from a photo shoot._

" _Jacob, my love," Edward called to him in that soft masculine voice. "What are you doing here? I've been looking for you."_

" _What Edward…" Jacob stuttered he couldn't believe he called him his "love". 'Umm.. shouldn't you be with Bella planning your wedding?"_

" _What are you talking about love? Bella is dead, she died years ago in an accident." Edward explained anxious, wondering if Jacob was okay. "Are you okay?"_

_Jacob felt the blood drain from his face, Bella was dead and it was 5 years ago since she died, how can he not know that. But wait if Bella died then why is Edward still here._

" _Wait are we together?" Jacob asked confused, and somewhat hoping they were, god what kind of friend was he hoping that he and Edward was together._

" _Jacob we are married, are you feeling okay?" Edward asked again this time he rubbing his knuckles down Jacob cheek._

" _I'm fine, just forgetting stuff these days." Jacob assured nervous, he decided to just go along with whatever is happening here. " Why are we meeting here anyway?"_

" _Ahh… we can't very well have sex in a house full of vampires can we." Edward smirked energetic, as he wrapped his arms around Jacob waist and pulled him to his chest._

_Edward pulled Jacob shirt off once he finished unbutton it and raked his nails down Jacob's chest until it reached his pants and pulled it down along with his boxer, Jacob moaned when Edward grabbed his member with his hands and start a slow pace, Jacob grabbed onto Edward's shoulder and try to thrust his hip to pick up the pace._

_But Edward had let go and backed a few paces and slowly began to take off his clothes. He took off his shirt and slid his jeans and boxers down his long, lean legs, moaning contently when his erection was freed, while watching Jacob. Jacob couldn't believe this is happening and sauntered over to Edward. He grabbed him and fused their mouths together. Jacob slid his tongue harshly into Edward's mouth, caressing his cold tongue._

_Jacob slid his hands over Edward's chest until he reached his hard nipples. He leaned down brought his mouth down to suck on one. He licked, and sucked at his right nipple until it was hard and then turned his head and did the same to his other nipple. He slid his hands lower until he reached his fully hard erection. His squeezed it and slid his thumb over the tip, sighing when Edward moaned loudly, liking the sound he was making._

_Edward grabbed Jacob, and pushed him to the soft grass and kissed him until he was breathless._

_Edward reached back and pull out a bottle of lube from his pant pocket and squirt some on his fingers and probed Jacobs entrance, he carefully enter one fingers and began moving his finger. Jacob grunted at the uncomfortable feeling down there, but soon moaned when he felt Edward's finger hit something in him._

_"Right there." Jacob pleaded then groaned when Edward hit his prostate again and then enter second finger._

_"Edward, I need... please," Jacob begged. Edward positioned himself at Jacobs entrance and entered him slowly. Jacob whimpered at the little pain he felt._

_"Shh relax love…" Edward whispered in Jacob ear when he felt him flinched in pain._

_Edward pause for a seconds, waiting for Jacob to get use to him, Jacob pushed himself on Edwards member, a little at a time then moaned when Edward was fully inside him, wanting him to move. Edward pulled out until only the tip was in Jacob and slowly slid back in._

_"Move, Edward, please," Jacob moaned, moving his hip in time with Edward thrusts._

_Edward thrusts gradually got faster until he was pounding into him. He reached around to grab Jacob's erection and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Jacob tensed up, knowing he wouldn't be able to last longer. Edward sped his thrusts and strokes until Jacob cried out._

_"EDWARD!" Jacob cried out in ecstatic, as he came. His muscles clamped down on Edward's member and pushed him over the edge._

_"Jacob." He moaned as he released his seed into him. Jacob moaned as he felt Edward's cum inside of him, it felt absolutely wonderful. Edward collapsed onto Jacob chest rejuvenated._

_"I love you Jacob" Edward mumbled against Jacob chest._

_Jacob started to say he love him too, but before he could Edward face expression changed from loving to displeased_

' _Did you really think that I would fall in love with a dog like you?" Edward growled disgustedly, getting off of Jacob._

" _Wha…"_

_Jacob was shocked at the suddenly change in Edward, was he just messing with him along?_

_From a few feet away Jacob can hear laughter and turned to see Bella and the Cullen family laughing at him. He has never so ashamed and devastated in his life. Oh how he wish to died and be put out of his misery._

" _I thought you li…"_

" _You thought, that is your weakness." Edward interrupted dismissively, putting his clothes that he picked up off the grass. "That is your weakness you didn't think that maybe I was doing this for fun, or that maybe you was just another hole to fuck."_

" _You fucking son of a bitch!" Jacob yelled, grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt. "To think that i would even like a fucking leech like you!"_

" _Why don't you do us and the world a favor." Edward sneered, uninterested, grabbing Jacob wrist and squeezing it tightly to loosed Jacob grip. "And go fucking died."_

 

EJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

 

Jacob woked up to the feeling of someone shaking his shoulder, he open his eyes to see his Alpha Sam Uley is the on waking him up.

"Jacob are you okay?" Sam asked, removing his hand from Jacobs shoulder, and pulling the chair from jacob desk to sit down on. "You were moaning you sleep and your father sent me in to talk to you."

"As you can see I'm fine." Jacob grumbled restless, as he sat up and rubbed his hand through his buzz cut hairstyle. "Just has a crazy dream that all."

"Me and the packs try to talks to you, but you went straight past us, where were you?" Sam questioned curiously.

"I was with Bella, she wanted to tell me something." Jacob answered, dejected.

"Andddd…'Sam dragged out.

"She getting married to that Cullen leech." Jacob said his voice hollow.

"How do you feel about that?"

"Why are you asking me all these question?" Jacob growled angrily, getting up from his bed.

"I just wanted to know what going on with you." Sam sighed, eyes following Jacob as he paces back and forward across his room. "Since you got back from the wood talking to Bella you been in your room the whole day you won't even talk to your father and he is worried about you."

"Well there nothing wrong ok." Jacob assured, really wanted Sam to just let it go.

"Jacob how are we going to be a pack if you want let us help you?" Sam demanded irritated, standing up and grabbed Jacob by the shoulder. "Jacob what the hell happened in the woods?"

"I told Edward that I may like him!" Jacob shouted, then cover his mouth when he realized what he just said out loud.

"You what?" Sam murmured shocked, letting go of Jacob shoulder in disgust. "You like the leech, are you kidding me?"

When Jacob didn't answer Sam knew that Jacob was serious that he may like Edward.

"You are serious." Sam muttered, shaking his head.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, but I can't control how I feel." Jacob said, petrified for what is about to happen, he knew it was coming and he really didn't think he could take it.

"We'll not a pack mate in our pack that like leeches." Sam growled,cold.

"What are you saying?" Jacob whispered, tense.

"You out of the pack Jacob that what I'm saying i want you gone before midnight" Sam ordered, then left the room before Jacob could even try to defense himself.

" _How did this happen? How did my life just spin out of control?"_ Jacob thought to himself, as he walked out of his room. " _Maybe Edward is right maybe i should do everyone a favor and just died cause I will only be a burden."_

Jacob went to the bathroom and open the cabinet door and pulled out two bright yellow glass bottles, putting them in his pocket, before walking out of the bathroom. He came to a stop and by the front door hearing Sam explaining to Billy about their conversation.

Jacob couldn't say and listen to what his father reply was and left door and start running toward the cliff that they always use to hang out at.

A couples minutes later Jacob was sitting at the cliff edge just thinking about everything that happen, and pulled out the two bright yellow glass bottles that contain wolfbane that can kill a werewolves within one hours.

Jacob breathes deeply through his nose and unscrewed the cap to the bottle and chugged it, almost throwing up at the burn he felt through throat, before chugging the second one too.

Jacob can already feel the poison working it way through, he then leaned over vomiting up black blood. He was sweating, he can feel his body becoming numb and already felt dizzy, and he felt relieved that it will be over soon. He don't even know how long he lay there but all he know is that he felt comfortable than he ever did in his life, even since he found out he was a children of the moon from the legend his life has been chaotic and for one time in his life he was happy and no one can take that away from him.

"Jacob!"

"Shit man you have you done!"

"Jacob, it going to be alright, we going to get you help."

Jacob couldn't understand who was talking to him, why couldn't they leave him alone and let him died in peace, it that so hard to ask for. He felt someone lift up his body and start carrying him.

"Dammit Sam we won't make it in time to give him the antidote." Paul croaked, panicked. "What did you say to him!?"

"I...It okay… I'm….relieved." Jacob sputtered, before vomiting up more blood, he weakly grabbed Paul and looked up at him and smiled. "I'm… finally… happy."

With that Jacob took his last breath.

Paul felled to his knees with Jacob lying lump in his arms and howled in despair, the whole pack following along with him.

 

EJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ

 

On the other side of the treaty in the Cullen house, a pale vampire woke up with a gasp of a person name he never thought he would say, but far too late.

"Jacob."

**The End**

JEJJEJEJEJEJ

**Thank you so much for reading this short story, and I'm very sorry for the way I ended it, please don't hate me because I killed off Jacob when everyone knows that it should have been Bella. Sorry but at least Edward recognize his feeling in the end and for those who are confuse about how the pack know what Jacob was doing Billy found out that he was missing 2 bottles of wolf bane and realize the only person who could have taken was Jacob and he knew what Jacob was doing so he told Sam who then told the pack and they went looking for only that they were too late. I'm sorry that I didn't put that in the story and I probably should have, but oh well so once thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. The AfterMath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thank whoever is reading this story, I'm sorry that it took me so long to finally write this and i promise, I'll try to finish the rest of the other story, so please be patience with me and thank you.

The Aftermath

  
  


_ Is this death or is this life, one way or another I’m glad I'm gone. _

  
  
  
  


**The Cullen’s Family**

 

The day Jacob has committed suicide was the day The Pack’s and the Cullen’s world was thrown into chaos. Nobody knew what to do after that day, nobody but Bella she didn't care that her best friend died he was after her boyfriend, Edward, so for all she know she don't have a competitive anymore, but one thing she didn't count on was Edward saying Jacob name when she woke up, every since she heard him say Jacob name from his mouth, he been depressed, he wouldn't take to her anymore, he doesn't even go hunting, he just sit in from of the window in his room and stare into space.

 

Bella couldn't take it anymore, so she tried, and tried to get Edward to take her out on a date or have sex with her and his response is to push her away and continuing to stare into space, until one day she snapped. 

 

She got so sick of him, she was angry she got into his face and slapped, and that was a mistake, nobody didn't teach her not to mess with a vampire who haven't feed for a while cause the only person who would get hurt is you. As soon as Bella hand hitted Edward cheek, she felt pain shock through her arm and realized her wrist is broke, and she awoken the beast in Edward, when she looked up to see him growling at her with dark soulless black eyes. 

 

She didn't have time to run, she didn't have time to scream out so the other family member can hear her, because they decided to soundproof their room, she didn't have time to run, because Edward was on her in a flash, snapping her head to the side, a crack echoed throughout the room, and was violently drinking her blood from her throat, and that was that was the end of Bella Swan life, they may have soundproof the room,but it didn't stop the Cullens from being alert at the smell of Bella’s blood.

 

The Cullens was in Edward’s room in an instant and was shocked at what they founded, Bella neck snapped and Edward drinking from her neck, Emmett and Jasper grabbed Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Alice was standing by the door mortified at what was happening and Carlisle went immediately into doctor mode and went to Bella body. 

 

There was nothing he could do, but close her eyes and feel sad that she is gone. He turned back to Edward, who finally snapped out of his bloodthirsty frenzy and was staring at Bella body with the look of fear, shock, and, Carlisle didn't want to report Edward to the Voluti and he wasn't going to.

 

Carlisle told Edward to take a shower and pack his things, because he have to go into hiding far away from Forks and The Voluti, he send Edward to one of his home under another name in Canada, and told him not to answer the door for nobody but the housekeeper. With Edward gone in hiding the rest of the Cullens clean up the blood and made Bella death seem like an animal attack, Charlie was devastated when he learned about what happened Bella, he even ask where was Edward at when this happen, Carlisle and told him that Edward busy doing something else and Bella had decided that she want to go for a walk in the wood. 

 

Meanwhile, Edward was in Canada, he wasn't doing so good, everything he sleep he see Jacob staring at him with his dead eyes, but mostly his nightmare get worse and worse and more deadly, the love he felt for vanished that day she made fun of Jacob suicide and he instantly felt guilty for what he did to Jacob, but he couldn't change that and he have to live with that for the rest of his life.

 

He has to live with the blood of Jacob Black on his hand, he could care less about Bella, after a few days feeling horrified about her death, he got over it when he realized that she was never his mate and that Jacob was and now he dead. Edward didn't want to live like this anymore, he couldn't stand being here without Jacob there with him, he could take, it was driving him insane,and suddenly he knew what he has to do.

 

He went to The Voluti planning the same thing he did when the came into their place the first time, revealed to the humans what he was and get The Voluti to killed him for betraying their secret, he took off his shirt and walked into the sunlight, his skin sparkling like glitter, only one human was saw him before the bodyguard came and pull Edward back into the shade and another one grabbing the human who saw Edward. 

 

They took him to Aro and told him what happened, and how the human saw Edward reveal what they really are… vampires.  Aro was angry and he was still deciding what to do with Edward, he could really use Edward mind reading power. But when he touched Edward hand to see what has been going on in his life, he was surprised a Cullen has lost control and killed his blood singer, but more importantly he was shocked that Edward fell in love with a werewolf that committed suicide 3 months  ago.

 

“So you which to died by my hands, oh how the mighty have fallen.” Aro laughed, before singling out one of the guard.

 

“It doesn't matter how I died, as long as I can be with Jacob.” Edward said, as the guard came and grabbed him, pushing him down on his knees.

 

“Well then, let entertain ourselves with your death shall we.” Around grinned, before surveying the room full of vampires and one human. “This is what happen to traitor that try to give away our identity, there are rules that I made for a reason, do you wish to be hunt again by humans, setting us on fire, and beheaded us!”

 

“No!!” The vampires yelled in sync. 

 

“We are above them, as they are below us, we will bow to no humans!” Aro chanted, before getting up and walking toward Edward, and pausing in front of him. “You lived a good life Cullen, that spiral out of control because of a human you thought was your mate, let it be known this is what happen when you betrayed your own kinds!”

 

“I love you Jacob.” Edward whispered, before closing his eyes.

 

It happened in seconds, Aro grabbed Edward by his hair and wrenched his head from his body blood spurting everywhere. Aro threw the head to the ground, the guards immediately light Edward's body on fire so he would regenerate. The human that they bought with them was crying hysterical, trying to shake off the guard grip, but it was no use.

 

~~~

 

_ Edward open his eyes to find himself in a bright place, he can see a silhouette standing at the edge of his vision.  _

 

_ He walked toward the silhouette and was shocked to see that it was Jacob. _

 

_ “Jacob.” Edward whispered softly, eyes widen. _

 

_ Jacob turned around when he hear the voice of a man he never thought he would heard again. He saw Edward walking toward him. He couldn't believe that Edward was here.  _

 

_ “How are you here?” Jacob asked, when Edward was in front of him.  _

 

_ “I.. I can't explaining or even beginning to tell you how much I regret and felt so ashamed of myself for what I did to you or said, when I find out about you imprinting on me.” Edward said voice shaking, his fists clenching. “ When I heard that you has imprint on me the first thought through my head was “what have I done to deserve this, to deserve you to imprint on me.” But then when I think back on it, I realize that maybe I did deserve, no that we were met to be I just didn't realize that until after what you did” _

 

_ Jacob just stood there shell-shocked, one he couldn't believe Edward is there with him, and two he apologized and three there was a feeling inside him and that feeling was anger. It happen so fast, the next thing he know Edward is on the ground holding his jaw in pain. _

 

_ “Are you fucking kidding me? Did you really think that I was going to welcome you with open arm, that i'm happy that you died for me, and finally figure out that you are in love with me after I committed suicide because of what you did and said.” Jacob yelling at Edward, fists clenching. _

 

_ “What do you want me to say?I apologize and you shot me down what else do you want me to say?!” Edward exclaimed, getting up from the ground. _

 

_ “I want you to feel the pain I felt when I heard that my imprint was disgust with me, I want you to know how much it hurt to be rejected by your imprint, your friends, your family and especially your father, but I guess you will never know.” Jacob pointed out, list all of the things he wanted wanted Edward to know. _

 

_ “I’m…. so sorry, that you have to go through that, that you have to feel that pain all because of me, all because I couldn't make up my mind about what I want, if I could go back in time to change what I did, I promise you, I would.” Edward sighed helpless, looking Jacob in the eyes so he could see how much pain he was in for what he done to him. _

 

_ Jacob didn't give into the pull of the Imprint, he won't not after all the things Edward has done and said to him, never again, the Imprint can go fuck itself. _

 

_ “Why..? Why does this have to follow me in death too. I was doing so good without you, without the pity and disgust look in your eyes, but here you are yet again trying to get my forgiveness.” Jacob yelled at Edward looking at him with hateful eyes. “Maybe dying was too much a sweet paradise for you, i would rather you suffers for what you did, because to me if look like you did not.” _

 

_ Edward didn't want to believe anything that Jacob was saying to him he thought Jacobs would run toward him with happiness that he finally accepted that he was he Imprint but instead what he got was Jacob yelling at him about him not suffering enough.  _

 

_ “I'm sorry, I really don't know what to say.” Edward whispered, feeling depressed all of a sudden. He slowly to his knees and despair.  _

 

_ “What I had for you is gone, the love, and the feelings, all gone.” Jacob growled, baring his teeth at him. “You had one chance to make it right and yet Bella was the only one you saw it your vision and she was the one in your heart too, there was no space for me and quite frankly there no space for you in my heart either, so why don't you just rot in hell, and just let me be.” _

 

_ Jacob turned his back on Edward and walked away down a path that came out of nowhere and his body started to disappear. _

 

_ “Wait!!” Edwards jumped up trying to run after Jacob who was disappearing before his eyes. “Don't go, Please!!”  _

_ But it was already too late he had already disappeared and how he was alone, all by himself no other being here beside him, now he was truly alone, for all eternity.  _

 


End file.
